Network security is of paramount concern for enterprise computing environments. Security vulnerabilities in software are continually discovered, and software updates to correct the vulnerabilities are regularly distributed. Further, harmful software such as viruses, malware, adware, and so on may be inadvertently installed by users. For network security, software updates should be regularly applied, installation of harmful software should be prevented, and previously installed harmful software should be removed.